Typical chip to waveguide transitions require communicating through a transmission line (TL), such as provided on a printed circuit board (PCB), that result in lossy connections between the chip, TL, and PCB. Although flipchip configurations providing transmission capability through one or more solder bumps can reduce signal loss somewhat, as operating frequencies increase above 150 GHz, the approach becomes inefficient as well.
The following table illustrates typical losses of some known chip to waveguide communications systems operating around 100 GHz in a flipchip configuration:
TotalChip to PCB8 mm PCB TLPCB to WGaverageaverageaverageaverageIn-bandIn-band lossesIn-band lossesIn-band losseslosses0.7 dB1.8 dB0.5 dB3 dB
Additionally, current solutions for chip to waveguide transitions occupy a significant amount of chip and PCB real estate.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.